The present invention relates to a filter element with an ascending pipe and to a filter material surrounding the ascending pipe, arranged to be subjected to becoming soiled. The filter is supported on a supporting pipe which is separate from the ascending pipe.
In the known, commercially available solutions, the ascending pipe together with the filter material adjacent to the supporting pipe forms a one-part assembly. When the filter material becomes soiled, the entire filter element must be replaced, along with the valuable component parts of the ascending pipe. Since the valuable component parts of the ascending pipe have materials different from the respective filter material to be disposed of, problems arise concerning the recycling or disposal of parts involved in the conventional solutions. Since filter elements are to be replaced in frequent time cycles when filter materials become soiled, the quantity of waste is relatively large and of great weight, all of which is to be handled with the waste disposal. Furthermore, with the conventional solutions the filter material is frequently welded together with the ascending pipe, which in manufacturing technology is expensive and cost-intensive.
DE-A-44 09 070 discloses supporting bodies for filter elements including a supporting pipe brought into contact with the filter material in the form of a filter mat. The supporting pipe for the flowthrough of a filtered medium is provided with a plurality of uniformly distributed peripherally arranged openings. Rigidification of the supporting pipe can additionally be provided on the interior periphery by a ring and rod construction, with the interior of the supporting pipe divided into individual fluid-carrying chambers. The filtration charge of the relevant filter element can be increased by virtue of the supporting pipe, since the filter element can be subjected to higher pressures during the flowthrough. The supporting pipe supports the filter material counter to the relevant flowthrough direction, and in that manner prevents buckling in and out of the filter material. Such solutions generally include no ascending pipe, which is present as an independent tubular structural part adjacent to the supporting pipe in the filter element according to the type of filter element in use. Such ascending pipes make passage available counter to the supporting pipes. The ascending pipe flow is through uniformly distributed openings in a high number comparable to a perforation, but is only through selected through-passage points, for example in the foot area of the ascending pipe, or in the longitudinal midpoint area of the ascending pipe which is being used. Otherwise, the ascending pipe has a closed, preferably cylindrical cover surface, which has the advantage that the fluid to be filtered can be collected first in the ascending pipe before it leaves the ascending pipe to pass through a filtration process, by flowing subsequently through the filter material with the supporting pipe. Detrimental pressure swings in the hydraulic system can be avoided by use of this type of ascending pipe. Particularly with the adjoining filtration, the assembly leads to uniform distribution and consequential uniform load on the pressure applications to the filter material with supporting pipe.
Objects of the present invention are to provide an improved filter element that can be easily disposable or recyclable, and that can be manufactured at low cost by a simple manufacturing method.
According to the present invention, the ascending pipe, on at least one of its ends, is provided with a receiving area to receive the filter material. A detachable connection between the filter material with supporting pipe is provided as one structural assembly. The ascending pipe is provided as a different structural assembly, while retaining the ascending pipe. This arrangement allows for exchange of the soiled filter material for a new filter material. The costly ascending pipe construction can be used again. The weight of the hazardous waste to be disposed of following the exchange of the then soiled filter material with supporting pipe is lowered. With construction of the filter element in detachable structural assemblies, the assembly outlay for the manufacture is reduced and consequently produces cost savings.